Gadd Wesselink
TPC Character Name : Gadd Wesselink Physical Description (One paragraph; height, weight, eyes, hair, other outstanding features) grey eyes, ashblonde hair, dimples, tatoo on left shoulder of a black rose made out of smoke rising from a fire , 23 years old, 5'4", 148 pounds Place of Birth/Raising Saldea Character History: He was born the second son of a minor noble house and such lacked litle, though his older brother who he came to worship in time in truth was the son of the prior wife of his father. Such his brother was almost 10 years older than him and didnt always want him along with him, however it didnt stop Gadd from looking up to him and it was his brother who started through games to learn him the use of a sword, though they used sticks to practise with. He also had a 4 year older sister who used to babysit him, though he disliked her games and the ways she and her friends often made fun of him, and lured him into their pranks. Then when caugth they made sure he got the blame. At 7 his world changed when his brother came home and told that he was gonna join the children of light. His parents suported him in this both out of love and because he would be figthing the dark one. Gadd however was sad to loose his brother, though his brother made him promise to take care of their sister and look after her, and then told him if he did so then he would come back for him one day. Due to this Gadd put aside his resentment for his sister and slowly the two of the grew closer. All was then quiet for a time and he started learning more strucutered how to figth as he grew slowly into a youth over the next 4 years. Then one day they had some guests for dinner, a woman and two men with cold eyes. When he got up the next morning he saw his sister cryig into the neck of his mother. He wondered what was happening and was told that she would have to go with the woman to Tar Valon, this was for his sisters own good and she would learn to become an Aes Sedai as the woman was. Some weeks later he included this in his monthly letter to his brother wondering when he would come to get him, cause now he was all alone with his parents, and he was bored. 2 months later he woke in the evening to a lot of noise and looked out the window seeing the stable on fire, then he saw white clad men and woman kill the servants trying to save the horses and property. He ran to find his parents, though when he neared the bed room he got a feeling something wasnt rigth and he was very carefull when he peaked in, he saw 3 men in there, his father was held by two while the last was beating his mother. The man was yelling at her claiming she was breeding darkfriends. Then before he could do anything he saw the man stab her in the chest several times, he knew there was litle he could do less to get himself killed. However doubt was runing through him what would he have left if he didnt do anything, then the man turned towards his father and for a brief moment he caugth sigth of his face, though years had passed he recognised his brother, then watched horified as his own brother slit the troath of his father. He felt stunned and it was only when he heard his brother tell the other men to go find the last spawn of the dark his father had breed and told him was his brother to him that Gadd could react. Silently he slipt into the neighbour room hoping his brother would direct them to his bed room instead. He sliped out of the window who turned to the backside of the house towards the forest, and then ran hunched into the forest. After running for half an hour he had luck and came upon a horse, from there he traveled as far as he could that nigth, hunched over the horseback. Come dawn he looked towards the rising sun, the same sun that had adorned the robes of the men his brother had been with. Then and there he swore that he would get his brother back for betraying his promise to him, instead of coming to get him he had comed to kill him. He had robbed Gadd of the one place he knew of home, but no longer would he have a home. He signed up for the army when he reached the next town, then spent some years as a runing boy before he was given soldier training. At 18 he was on his 6th tour towards the bligth when he got drunk one nigth with one of the other soldiers, or so he thougth. As the nigth passed he told his storry to the man who offered him more to drink, then he sudenly felt dissy and the world turned black. When he woke the next day he was in a hut, the fellow soldier was now in company with several other men, Gadd was told that if he joined them then he would get help geting his brother back. After some thougth Gadd then swore himself up to become what his brother had claimed him to be wrongfully, he became a darkfriend and with a satisfaction. The hate towards his brother had over the years consumed him and he found it a bittersweet revenge to go and become what his brother had said he was. He started looking forward to the day he could look into his brothers eyes before dealing him the death stroke telling him he had been wrong. Then to thank him that he had put him on the rigth trail where he had belonged as he would never have if it hadnt been for him. His dream came true some weeks after he turned 21 and with his brother out of the way he focused on geting as much fun out of life as he could, while serving his new lord and master to repay for the help in geting his revenge. At 22 he got the orders to meet a woman in Illian and there he was included into her band of roughlings. It was he thougth as good a life as any, he still got all he needed, just now he didnt have to pay for it, he took it when he wanted. Category:Darkfriend Biographies Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:Biographies